Scarlet Memories
by SkittlesSasuSaku
Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites. DeidaraYumiko(OC) slight NaruHina & SasuSaku Rated M for violence/sex/gore.
1. Escaping Pursuers and An Offer

**So, I've gotten a brainblock with my SasuSaku fics at the moment, so it's time... To introduce this new fic: Scarlet Memories. It's a fanfic featuring my new oc, Yumiko, and Deidara.**

**Deidara-14**  
**Yumiko-14**  
**Sasori-15 (Even though he's 35?)  
Itachi-21  
Kisame-32  
Pain-26  
Konan-27  
Hidan-23  
Kakuzu-27 (Even though he's 91!)  
Black/White Zetzu- Unknown**

**Scarlet Memories**

**Chapter One: Escaping Pursuers and An Offer**

"Find her already! The Mizukage wants her alive, though! She needs to pay!" A voice ordered.

The purple-haired target panted from her hiding spot in the bushes as another Kirigakure ANBU team rushed by. _'Geez. These guys are either very stupid or very strong. I mean, they managed to hurt me, but then they lost me when I used my substitute. But, they are not giving up!'_ When what seemed like the fourth team darted back, she took off and weaved her way through the trees before bumping into someone in front of her, which made her fall to the ground. "Ow... Don't tell me.." She grumbled.

"Deidara, we have a job. Let's go." A deep voice ordered, clearly angry.

"Relax, Sasori. It's not everyday I get ran into, heh." The other, more joking-sounding with a little grunt added, said. "So, any reason you were in a hurry, yeah?"

When she looked up, her body not only stiffened at the outstretched hand, but scurried into a tree. "Stay back! I-I have to go!" She stated, darting off, not noticing that she had dropped a small object.

"Yeah. Look at what you did, Sasori. She took off... Huh?" Deidara bent down to pick up the object, shocked to see it was a small sculpture out of clay. "Wow. She knows art!" He said, grinning.

"Let's go. I hate waiting!" Sasori replied, turning in the direction of Kirigakure before walking off. "Besides, she's a girl. She probably has no idea what art is, like you."

"Hey! I do know art!" Deidara shot back before following his partner. _'Whoever that girl is, she's amazing with clay, yeah.'_

* * *

Three years of running, searching, fighting and hiding later, a young woman sighed from her spot in a tree as she decided to go have some fun with yet another village. She darted off, deep in her planning that she bumped into someone, again. "Fuck. I need to stop this!" She snarled at herself as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Watch where you're standing, idiot."

"Yeah, that's not my- Well, well, well. The mystery girl from three years ago." A familiar voice praised.

"Deidara, there are tons of women in this world, this one can't be the one you've been complaining of." Another calm voice replied. "Besides, you know we can't keep Sasori waiting. Him and Kisame are waiting for us."

"Come on, Itachi, I recognize that purple hair anywhere, yeah!" Deidara stated. "So, what's your name?"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tsukino Yumiko. I should ask you the same thing." Yumiko stated.

"I'm Deidara and this-"

"I'm Uchiha Itachi and we're late. You know Kisame and Sasori won't stay still." Itachi informed.

"Hey! Yumiko, wanna tag along? We're about to go raise some ire and blow things up, yeah!" Deidara asked.

"Well, I was about to do the same..." Yumiko trailed off to silence. _'I need to find out if Kotone is in a village nearby and use these bumbling idiots to my advantage.' _She wondered how much she would use to kill these guys. She used a pretty good amount to slay her clan, but these two were two members of the infamous Akatsuki, a organization that not only hunted Tailed Beasts, but had nine members of S-Ranked missing ninja. Following behind, but not close to either of them, she put her hands into her pockets and pulled out the scratched Kirigakure forehead protector that she kept to remind her of her place.

Deidara glanced at Itachi, confused before sliding over to whisper. "Say, Itachi, don't girls usually talk non-stop? Or something else, yeah?"

Itachi didn't open his eyes as he replied. "Not all girls talk, Deidara, unlike you. If she stays like this, I won't mind. In fact, I believe Sasori might want her as his partner instead of you." He added, adjusting the hat he often wore to help Kisame identify him.

"My man Sasori would never do that! We've been through so much, yeah." Deidara stated as two others appeared. "Speaking. Sorry we're late. Bumped into someone... Or she bumped into me, yeah."

Yumiko's head rose and she stuffed the protector into her pocket again. She saw the familiar red-head that was with Deidara three years ago. If she remembered, his name was Sasori. Though, she saw a blue shark-like man besides Sasori and, figuring he was Itachi's partner, guessed it was Kisame.

"Itachi, sorry you had to be with Deidara for this long. He often likes to keep people waiting, especially me." Sasori replied, his deep voice showing the annoyance.

"Hn. Let's just get to the job before we have to face the Leader's anger." Kisame stated, waving a hand to motion them to get moving. "Oh, the girl..." He stated, as if remembering she was there.

"I have my own reasons to destroying villages. Give me a few moments to scout out the prime areas." Yumiko scoffed and took off before the four even spoke up. Landing outside the targeted village, she schooled both her chakra and her features, using her bangs to hide the recognizable scar on her forehead above her eyebrow. Once she was prepared, she strolled in and walked up to the first person. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you've seen this girl." She dug in her cloak for a picture of Kotone and her when she was 9 and Kotone was 4. She pointed to the blue-haired 4 year old.

"I haven't seen anyone like that... Though, there are rumors a girl looking like that was in the Sand Village for a week before she left. Rumors say she was heading to either the Cloud Village or the Leaf Village... Can't recall which one." The elder woman hummed, as if thinking of a song.

Yumiko scoffed and continued to ask around, getting the same answer from everyone, which annoyed her to no end. She knew for a fact Kotone was not in the Leaf. She, herself, had visited the Leaf two years ago and didn't even see her there. After a few minutes, she not only scouted out areas, but grew sick of the answers. Returning, she stood and met the four guys' eyes. "There are weak areas in the south, west and northwest. The central location seems just right for an attack." She informed, watching the surprised looks rise in their faces.

"Yeah? Well, look at that! She's intelligent!" Deidara praised, earning a glare from not only Yumiko, but the other three. "Sorry, yeah. Let's go, then. Yumiko, since it's obvious you've destroyed a few things, yeah, you can join me and Sasori. Ignore his annoying features, though, yeah."

Yumiko rolled her eyes before following the two to be within striking distance. Landing on a high branch, she made the Tiger seal to summon mist that was common for those from Kirigakure. Once it was able to hide them, she darted to join them, finding Deidara based on the explosions. Using the Boar, Dog and Ram seals, she held out one hand to form the Water Release: Tearing Torrent jutsu. The jutsu slammed through two buildings, tearing them as easily as paper. Landing besides Deidara, she was quick to use her favorite jutsu: Raging Waves. The jutsu weaved between Deidara and Sasori's attacks, sweeping residents into a stream of water that lifted up before slamming into the ground. "Heh. Weak." She snorted, tossing her hair back after standing up.

Kisame and Itachi rejoined them, Kisame first to speak. "You're from Kirigakure, aren't you?" He asked, sounding glad.

"What if I am? I'm no longer a ninja from there." Yumiko stated, glaring at him.

"Come with us, yeah? Maybe Leader will see some potential in you, yeah?" Deidara stated, getting the three to think before grinning and nodding. "Follow us."

Yumiko shrugged and followed the four into a cave that closed behind them, causing her to be on guard. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and saw more dark figures ahead of them. As she got closer, she made out a female body and four other ones.

"Deidara? How did it go?" The female questioned.

"Easy as cake, yeah. Did you think that tiny place could survive me, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame combined, Konan?" Deidara questioned back, a grin evident.

The woman, Konan, rolled her eyes before glancing in Yumiko's direction. "You let an outsider find out about our hideout? Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Relax, Konan." One male from beside her said as he led them into a lit room. "I see she means no harm. Tell me, what is your name and purpose?"

Yumiko paused before pulling her bang back over her forehead before answering. "I am Tsukino Yumiko... My purpose is my own. I have no wish to tell anyone my purpose." She replied.

"Leader... Tsukino Yumiko is well-known to have slain her entire clan, similar to Itachi..." A plant-like man informed, having a black and white side. It appeared the white side had answered, because it was calm compared to the next words. "Delightful that it happened three years ago, eh?"

Konan's eyes widened slightly before her face went back to being expressionless. "Three years? Wasn't that when you two failed to capture the Three Tails, Deidara and Sasori?" She accused.

"Well, yeah... Didn't quite expect the Jinchuriki to be that strong.. Though, the last thing we saw before we were forced to retreat was it actually being released, yeah." Deidara explained.

Konan sighed and looked towards the orange-haired man, who was staring at Yumiko. "Pain..."

"I think the girl's talents might grow under us. Deidara. Sasori. She's yours to train with. Meanwhile, Hidan and Kakuzu will go retrieve the Two-Tails while Deidara and Sasori will go retrieve the Five-Tails. You two take her with, too. Konan, get her a cloak quick. Itachi, you and Kisame will go find the Four-Tails." Pain stated, Konan going into the other room only to return a few moments later with a cloak similar to the other ones. "What do you say, Yumiko? Join us in bringing about peace."

Yumiko shrugged and took the cloak, slipping it on and fixed it to show her neck before deciding to put her headband around her neck, following the two outside. _'One day, Kotone.. I'll find you and we'll be a family again. Even if I'm a rouge nin from the village, I swear, I will protect you.'_ She thought before feeling a weight in her cloak, digging through it to find a ring similar to Kisame's in the pocket inside the sleeve. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?" She asked, holding the ring up and inspecting it, figuring she could pawn it off for some money.

"That shows your one of us, yeah. All new Akatsuki members get one. I was the newest one until you, yeah." Deidara explained before a deep sigh came from his right. "Sasori, do you expect her to learn things by watching? She asked a question and I answered, heh. So, Yumi... Can I call you that?"

Yumiko's eyes widened as she was thrown into a memory of Kotone calling her that when she first started speaking sentences. She glared at Deidara. "No. If you must shorten my name, find some other name." She stated coldly.

Deidara and Sasori both looked shock at the glare before Deidara sighed. "Fine. Then I'll call you Yumiko. I must've hit a tender spot. But, anyway, I was going to say that it takes getting used to the Akatsuki, yeah. At first, I didn't want to be a part of them." Yumiko raised an eyebrow, showing slight interest, which Deidara took as a sign to continue. "I was in the Explosives Division of my former village. Man, the Kage there was ticked off, yeah."

Yumiko frowned and remembered back the day she killed her entire clan. Kotone and their cousins Nanako, Kengo and his sister Erina, Ryota, the triplets Chihiro, Yuki and Tomo, Mao and Yaiko, who is a few years older than Yumiko is now went on a trip for the Kirigakure Academy to the Leaf Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village for a week. She and Kioshi were helping out with the decorating when Kioshi, who was 14 at the time, tried to woo her. When she explained they were cousins and it'd be really wierd, he ran off and told her father she was trying to seduce him. _'Feh. As if I'd want to marry that bastard anyhow.' _She steamed as she remembered enjoying using the very same maul he had given to her for her 10th birthday to smash his head in. Her parents were next, as they didn't believe the fact she wasn't interested in Kioshi. Her mother, Miho, had the smallest smile and said she forgave her for murdering the clan and, despite the fact she knew the truth, wouldn't live without her husband. As Yumiko used her Water Prison jutsu on them, she heard her father say he was proud that she finally mastered the jutsu he was trying to teach her with his last breath.

Deidara stared in shock at how much anger was radiating from their partner, glancing at Sasori, who was also in awe. "Yumiko? Something wrong? I'm sorry, yeah? I didn't mean to get you angry, yeah." He darted to the other side of Sasori, who tilted his head.

Yumiko blinked and shook her head. "I was just thinking. Nothing to do with you. It was a common mistake." She explained as they arrived in a place with a rocky mountain range surrounding a village she recognized as Iwagakure. She barely heard running water with how busy it was.

"Welcome home, eh, Deidara?" Sasori taunted.

"Yeah. Looks like they fixed what I blew up. Man. That took a lot of clay to do!" Deidara scoffed, his personality quickly turning serious.

"You mean... You lived here?" Yumiko asked.

"Yeah. For all the good it did. They didn't appreciate my art. That and I may have stolen the kinjutsu of the place." He said, already digging into his two pouches. "Time to wake the Jinchūriki up, yeah."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Do you know exactly wh-" She was about to ask when Deidara already had taken off on a clay bird. "Does he do this often?"

"Take off? Yeah. And leaves me waiting in the process." Sasori commented. "Let's at least wait for him at the entrance."

**Vola! Chapter one is done~ And it appears that there is something amuck somewhere!**

**Deidara: Why is Yumiko so cold? 3**

**Me: Cause. I've had so many oc's be happy-pappy. I wanna dabble in the dark side!**

**Deidara: o.o; Are you Darth Vader?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Yumiko *Poofs in*: Skittles only owns me while Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all the characters.**

**Deidara *shudder*: I need warmth!**

**Me *gives Deidara blanket***

**Yumiko *Glares before scooping Deidara into arms and holding him like a baby***

**Me: o.o;**


	2. Capturing Jinchūriki

**Summary: She had a haunting past that made her wary of men. He was determined to show her the true art of love. Past and future collide between the two opposites.**

* * *

**Deidara-14**  
**Yumiko-14**  
**Sasori-15 (Even though he's 35?)**  
**Itachi-21**  
**Kisame-32**  
**Pain-26**  
**Konan-27**  
**Hidan-23**  
**Kakuzu-27 (Even though he's 91!)**  
**Black/White Zetzu- Unknown**

* * *

**Scarlet Memories**

**Pairing: DeidaraYumiko(OC)  
Rating: M for all kinds of mature content  
Hints of NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMats and TemaKiba**

**Chapter Two: Capturing Jinchūriki**

* * *

Deidara scanned the village from above, dropping minor explosions to flush out the jinchūriki towards his two partners, smirking at the fact that he had two partners instead of one, even though Yumiko was in-training with him and Sasori. "Heh." He chuckled as, right on cue, a large beast appeared. "Been looking for you, jinchūriki... Or should I say Five-Tails?" He flew to avoid most of the beast's attacks, sighing. "This is no fun. At this rate, Yumiko and Sasori won't even get to touch you. Can't you beasts cooperate?" He questioned as more attacks were sent his way. "Yeah. Thought so."

An elderly man and two others appeared behind him. "Deidara?! What in stone's name are you doing?!" The elderly man asked.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. "Old man Tsuchikage! You're still kicking, yeah?" He stated, luring the beast over to where he knew his teammates were. "Sorry to cut the talk, old man.. But, I have two inpatient people waiting for me."

The Tsuchikage looked ready to burst as he levitated over. "Don't sass me, Deidara! You have some nerve showing up!" He spat.

Deidara looked unenthused as he darted around the old man. "Tch. You have no idea what I've done." He muttered. "But, soon you will."

Yumiko tilted her head from her resting spot to see Deidara flying into range for her. "Well, he didn't keep me waiting long, eh, Sasori?" She stated, cracking her back before trying to figure out how much chakra she'd need to trap the giant beast in her Water Prison. Seeing Deidara having people attacking him from the ground, she sighed and used her Tearing Torrents to sweep them off their feet and grab their attention before using her Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave, focusing her chakra to her feet to send her up. "Sasori, you take care of them, I'll get Deidara to stop goofing off."

"Good luck." Was all that was heard from Sasori.

"Huh? Man, did Sasori send you?" Deidara complained, flying to hover beside her. "Here. If you want in on the action, hop on. I won't drop you, either, yeah." He maneuvered so she could hop onto the bird and dispel her jutsu, making a large puddle when it was over.

"Nope. I came on my own whit. Let's get the beast and head back already." Yumiko ordered, readying her Water Style: Hand of Waves jutsu. "Get me close and I'll show them what a Water Style user is all about."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm flying this thing, so pipe up." Deidara shot back as he flew to be within range of the Five-Tails and faced the Tsuchikage. He stuffed his hands into his pouches the create a few clay birds, which he sent out by tossing them and using his chakra to make them grow and fly into the Tsuchikage.

While Deidara focused on the Tsuchikage, Yumiko released her Hand of Waves jutsu and fired it at the Five-Tails' face, hoping the force would at least knock it over. When it didn't, she actually chuckled. "Stubborn son-of-a-bitch. Looks like it's time." She moved to part her bangs and start her Rat, Dog and Ox seal before creating two large water whips to wrap around the beast's neck, sending senbons into the stream to start making wounds so that either Deidara or Sasori could get a good hit in. After sending a good amount, she fused the two whips and dug into her pocket for a sculpture she had dabbled with, touching it to the water and watching it turn the whip a light purple.

Sasori watched in amazement as the beast slowly seemed to lose it's chakra, poofing into the jinchūriki, thus the whips turning into a tie of some sort. "I am impressed." He stated to himself as he went to meet the two outside, killing a few Iwagakure ninja who got in his way.

Deidara also caught glimpse of it and it was enough pause to have the Tsuchikage use his Dust Release to knock Deidara off the bird, which had grown accustomed to Yumiko's chakra so it didn't exactly vanish without its summoner on it.

Yumiko was reeling in the jinchūriki when she used another to grab Deidara before he ended up impaled. The water only cushioning the blow, which had hit him on the right side of his waist and had gone to halfway to his rib before she yanked him up at the same time, bringing the jinchūriki with. Making the bird land outside, she tossed the jinchūriki to Sasori and supported Deidara, who was conscious but weak. "Let's get out of here."

"Couldn't say it better myself. You sure you don't want to take the jinchūriki?" Sasori questioned.

"Keh. I think you deserve to help a little bit." Yumiko stated as Deidara came to. "Well, look who woke up. Don't fuss, we're almost there. Once we're there, I hope someone knows some medical ninjutsu."

* * *

In Sunagakure, a new Kage was being sworn in. Gaara no Subaku, or Gaara, was once known as a weapon of Sunagakure. He stood with his brother Kankuro and sister Temari as Matsuri, his former pupil, watched in amazement as he had the Kazekage hat placed on his head by the village elder, Chiyo. Gaara was known to house the One-Tail and once used the power to try and destroy Konohagakure. It took a very energetic blonde boy to have him rethinking his purpose. Standing up he turned and faced his people, those that would now look to him for not only guidance and leadership, but realize he is a human being like them and can relate to them now.

"Gaara-senpai, I'm so happy you're now the Kazekage!" A happy voice pulled him back from a trail that could have gone down a dark road soon. "I know you'll be a great leader." She was a fair skinned, dark eyed girl with medium length brown hair. She wore a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath it. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm. Her Sunagakure headband was around her neck.

"Matsuri! Don't speak to the Kazekage like that." An elderly man scolded.

"It's alright. She is my recent student and a friend, I won't have her calling me 'my lord' anytime soon." Gaara replied calmly. "I wish to be the friend of everyone in the village, not just their Kage." He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

"Hmph. Just recently the Kazekage and he's already going against tradition." The man scoffed and left.

Chiyo shook her head. "Ignore the stuffed attitude, my lord. He's just used to the coldness and stuff." She bowed and followed the other man.

Gaara looked up to the sky. "One day, I will be like him.. Uzumaki Naruto. He changed me and he is what I strive to be like."

Kankuro grinned. "Naruto will be shocked to find out you're the Kazekage. Don't forget he wants to be Hokage."

Temari shook her head. "I have no doubt he'll be able to reach that goal." A smile graced her face. "Besides, he'll also be happy for the other news you'll be giving him, no doubt... Which reminds me, when will you announce it to the village?"

Matsuri blushed while Gaara blinked before laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'll announce it once they're comfortable with me being Kazekage. That may be a while."

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, the group was sitting around a long table, Yumiko with her back on a wall as Konan exited a nearby door, the location of the Akatsuki medical wing. All eyes went to her as she went to sit down and Kisame asked the question all had in their minds.

"So, how's the little bomber doing?" He asked, grinning.

"He's stable. Give him a few weeks and he'll be making you wait Sasori. Until then, I think Yumiko proved her ability to keep up with you two. Oh, he wanted me to loan you this, Yumiko. Clay birds to help out in some way." Konan said, handing a few small things out towards Yumiko.

"Keh. I don't need them. I could make better ones in my sleep, but since I don't have time, I guess I'll take them." Yumiko grumbled, knowing she could indeed make better clay bird sculptures in her sleep. She placed them in her pocket and faced Pain. "What now?"

"Well, word is one jinchūriki just became a Kage, so that means it'll be harder to obtain." Pain informed. "I was planning of having Deidara and Sasori go retrieve it. However, with Deidara out of commission, I think Sasori and Yumiko will go and Kakuzu, you and Hidan will go after the Two-Tails, since they also succeeded in their latest mission of the capture of the Four-Tails." Pain added, looking at Konan. "I shall go capture the Six-Tails alone, you are needed here, Konan, to watch over Deidara."

"Understood." Konan replied.

"Alright. Where is the beast me and Sasori are getting?" Yumiko asked, putting on a straw hat as Sasori did the same.

"It is in Sunagakure. We'll meet up in our base in the Land of Rivers for the extraction again." Pain informed.

"Roger." Sasori replied as the two made their way to Sunagakure. "Yumiko, you must know poisons, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?" She said, staring ahead.

"What exactly was in the thing you used against the Five-Tails?" He asked.

"It was a mixture of my sleeping tonic and paralysis herbs in liquid form hidden inside statues I've made." Yumiko explained, digging into the other pocket to show a small frog-like sculpture. "I've made different sizes depending on how much I need. The Five-Tails I needed a bird-sized amount, which is a lot." She explained, scoffing as she noticed they were heading towards a wall. "Is that.."

"Our targeted area." Sasori replied. "Why not use the little gift from Deidara?"

Yumiko shook her head. "Later. Right now, I have another idea." She strolled forward and used the Hidden Mist jutsu to cover the village before using the Exploding Water Shock Wave to get her above the mist ever so slightly and look around, her eyes looking into the mist like it wasn't there, being raised to see through any mist. _'Now, where is this tailed beast?'_ She wondered before deciding to use Tearing Torrents to see if she lure out the person.

"What is... Mist? Since when do we get mist?" A guard above the Kazekage building noted to his partner right before the water busted a few houses on the outskirts. "We're under attack! Sound the alarm and protect the Kazekage!" He ordered.

"Ha. That woke people up. Well, time to use Deidara's gifts." Yumiko used a little chakra to summon a large clay bird and flew above the mist more, smirking as the mist made those on the ground run in literal circles as she used her Raging Waves jutsu to attack those higher than her mist. "Come out, come out wherever you are." She called.

Kankuro darted through the house, trying to find Gaara. He found Temari, but not Gaara. "Temari, have you seen Gaara?" He asked, clearly worried.

"No..? Why?" Temari asked, looking up from a letter she was writing.

"The village is under attack. And I was hoping he wasn't thinking of-" He was interrupted by screaming and shouts, getting both to run up to meet one of the guards. "What's going on?!"

"The Kazekage is fighting the assailants right now." The man pointed with his eyes.

"What!?" Both siblings looked up to see that Gaara was, true to that observation, flying in the sky using his sand.

"Well, if it isn't the Kazekage. Or should I say, One-Tail?" Yumiko sneered, knowing by the slight flinch of the person she was right.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked, sounding as calm as anyone could be.

"Since you're not going to be alive much longer, I'll share a little bit. I am a member of the Akatsuki. Now, behave and just surrender to me, or else I'll be forced to be mean." Yumiko stated.

"The Akatsuki. I have heard of you from a dear friend. Two of your members went after him around three years ago now. Why are you needing Tailed Beasts?" Gaara asked.

"Three years ago? I have no idea who or what they were after, I recently joined the Akatsuki. Now... Silently hand yourself over." She said, smirking at the slight upper hand she had.

"Never. I must defend my village as Kazekage!" He raised a hand to move sand from his gourd.

Yumiko was beginning to get annoyed. Here she heard the One-Tail was supposed to be easier than the others. Hell, she helped get the Five-Tails and now she was having issues with the weakest Tailed Beast? She dug in her pockets and found the one other gift Deidara gave her: his C2. He explained it to her a few days ago about how, if there was ever a bind, this would get them out of it. Smirking despite her shoulder paining her from where Gaara's sand had nearly crushed her had she not maneuvered ever so slightly, she infused her chakra and used her left arm to hold it out, getting the Kazekage's immediate attention.

"You are proving to be more stubborn, so here. A gift from one of the Akatsuki's associates." Yumiko said, tossing it down and flew away, activating the jutsu with the Rat sign. She watched in amazement as is very quickly grew into the size of the moon before slowly dropping to the village. Glancing, she saw Gaara gather up all the sand to catch the C2 as it exploded, a slight grin on her face when she saw the signs of her poison slowly taking effect, the greenish hue to his cheeks as he held the sand over the village. "I'll give you time to move the sand." She held up the Rat sign again, delaying her poison from knocking him out. After he moved the sand out of the village, she swooped under and caught him as he passed out from chakra exhaustion and the small amount of poison that she used with Deidara's explosives. "Thanks for the gift!" She called to the villagers, including Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri, who were shocked speechless as she went out to meet Sasori. "Sorry. He proved more stubborn." She apologized.

"As long as you got the... What happened to you in there?" Sasori asked, taking in her appearance.

Yumiko panted slightly as she knew full well that she was looking like she had the first time she met Sasori and Deidara three years ago: battered, bloodied and pretty much bruised. "It's worth it. Let's get out of here.. I have a feeling Konan's going to chew me a new one when she sees me." She chuckled before inhaling in pain, before grinning. "You think they are hidden?"

Sasori turned. "Ahh, it's the young one." He stated as Kankuro appeared, to which another battle began, Sasori winning easily. "My poison is the most dangerous... I suspect three days and you'll be dead."

* * *

The Hidden Leaf Village, on the other hand, was welcoming back a very energetic friend. Uzumaki Naruto climbed up the nearest pole, announcing his presence before meeting his fellow friend: Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto, it's so nice to see you again!" Sakura announced, smiling. "Do I look more feminine now?" She asked.

"Nope! Still look the same as always, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave a thumbs up right before he heard a huff. "What?"

His mentor, Jiraya, a Sannin, shook his head. _'You still have a long way to go with women, Naruto.'_

Another ran up panting. "Sakura! Lady Tsunade needs to speak to you and Naruto, immediately!" The ninja panted.

Sakura, Naruto and Jiraya followed the ninja, Shizune, to the Hokage's office, where the Fifth Hokage, a fellow Sannin, Tsunade informed them the Kazekage, Gaara, had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

Naruto clenched his fists and looked out the window, trying to temper himself least he rush blindly in. A raven haired girl walked in, distracting him with her stuttering greeting. "You look amazing, Hinata-chan!" Naruto informed, feeling the known change of Sakura's mood.

"R-R-Really? Y-Y-You have too, Naruto-kun." Hyuga Hinata said shyly, looking everywhere besides her secret crush. She, Naruto and Sakura went out to catch up with him.

* * *

"Yeow! Do you mind? I like having my shoulder where it is, Konan!" Yumiko shouted, wincing as Konan finished bandaging her, tugging one last time hard, getting her to yelp again. "What did I do? Me and Sasori got the One-Tail!" She complained as she got help getting into her clothes, since Konan put her arm in a sling.

"But you also left people alive. You're slipping already?" Konan asked as they rejoined the group.

"I'm not slipping, I just wanted to make them fear us." Yumiko said, sulking as she used her right hand to


End file.
